


This and Nothing More

by Entropic_Wren



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Use of ocs, Waimarie Anderson (oc) - brief appearance, own male characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: He wanted this.He didn’t know if he could have this, have him, or if he could for how long.But This. Evan wanted this as many days as he could. Even if it was this, this one good thing and nothing more.
Relationships: Evan Henare (oc) x Timothy Fear (oc), Original male character x Original Male character - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	This and Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> This... oh boy this was SUPPOSED to be a hallmark movie-inspired story. But literally the very first scene my brain cooked up - I am PRETTY sure wouldn't ever be in a hallmark movie... sooooo... this happened?
> 
> It's probably a bit of a mess, but you know what? I enjoyed writing it. So there. It's succeeded already in my books.

2016 Timothy Fear been another name on a long list of others that made up Evan’s academy year. 2016 Tim had been the quiet blond in a few of his classes that seemed to prefer observing over talking.

Nothing more had been developed between the worrying of his own studies, being dragged into antics by other friends and then Waimarie’s appearance. It had been one goal after another. Get into the PPDC. Graduate so he can be a Jaeger Pilot. Be Waimarie’s co-pilot.

Nothing more.

Or that was until he discovered with near certainty that he apparently he had a type and that was blond-haired Americans with a teasing smile. How living in shared quarters with the Beckets, made him baffled by how they weren’t on his lift… but then again the older one might have been possible… until he found himself more properly acquainted with the owner of a set of hazel eyes.

A sort of rivalry had broken out.

Who often one ended up rescuing the other during missions.

Who can drink more.

Who had the better simulator score.

It escalated with banter shared with bottles of whiskey. Laughs erupting and they regal in antics of yore. Slowly there became a veil of unspoken possibilities, it was hard to dare approach them when usually where one was stationed in Los Angeles and the other was in Sydney. Nineteen hours would make the ultimate test of long-distance.

Thus Evan returned to Sydney with unspoken words, that Waimarie would pick up in the next drift and question him about. He’d remain firm, that he wouldn’t make a move on it.

Little did the him of the past realize that his stance was laying on top of pillars of sand. Oh so easy to crumble.

He remained in denial of that possibility as Kraken was deployed on a mission that would have them stationed in L.A once more for a bit of time. Meanwhile, Waimarie continued to roll her eyes slightly at his decision. But neither affected their performance and the Kaiju was soon taken down.

The brunet looked amused as Sierra’s Sovereign had spared him a quick greeting before linking their arm with Waimarie’s and proceeded to drag her away.

“See you later Wai!” Evan called, watching amused as he shook his head slightly.

Standing there for a moment longer he let out a small sigh and moved off, making sure everything was sorted before deciding to find the lounge.

About 20 minutes later Evan was idly swirled the shot of whiskey in his hand, seeing no need to hold back due to how oversized the glass was. The jaeger pilots lounge was… a generous name for a room that essentially was a few tables, a scattering of stools and a liquor cabinet.

That said, the New Zealander didn’t see an issue it in. It was quiet, and there was a steady supply of liquid courage to keep one relaxed after a stressful drop.

Speaking of drops, his train of thought was swiftly dropped like a jaeger from a set of Jumphawks as he registered a new presence in the room. Blue eyes drift from the amber liquid and were greeted with the sight of Tim literally stepping onto the stool before perching on the table.

With a silent raise of an eyebrow, Evan took a slow sip of his whiskey before setting the glass down, fingers still wrapped around it. Apparently Tim saw no need to reply as he simply looked at him, matching his silence as his hazel eyes darted to the glass.

For a brief second, Evan found amusement in how the Irish-American’s eyes seemed to match the drink almost, but once more Tim seemed to take pleasure in derailing his thoughts. The brushing of the blonde’ pale fingers against his more tanned ones and the glass being lifted out of his grasp definitely did the trick.

The look Tim had, the brunet could only describe as wicked, as without shifting his gaze from meeting his the American had taken a sip of his drink. Frankly, Evan’s mind hadn’t quiet clicked into gear, though he supposed anyone could pardon him for his brain short-circuiting in this moment.

“You know, you could have asked and I would have poured you one,” Evan murmured, watching as Tim lowered the glass into his hand once more.

A small smirk seemed to tug on the other's lips, “Perhaps.”

Slowly Evan moved to stand up, meeting the added height Tim had given himself before taking the sip that finished the drink. That seemed to make the smirk show more before the blond had once more taken his glass, but this time just simply set it next to him before looking back at Evan.

In a true use of eloquent language a tiny part of Evan’s brain had proceeded to go ‘oh fuck it’, as his hand moved its way behind Tim’s head.

There was some relief that came when the New Zealander felt the tug that came from a pale hand on his collar, pulling him closer. So with a small smile and soft chuckle, Evan found himself happily slotting between Tim’s thighs as he let his lips meet the blonde’s.

For once Evan was uttering focused in the moment, the feel of Tim’s lips on his, the sensation as Tim moved that hand slowly from the collar up his neck into his hair. A groan slipped past his lips as he felt that teasing hand playfully tug at his brown locks. It was enough to make the New Zealander only crave more, any restraint crumbling as he deepened the kiss.

The whine that it stirred from the blond only encouraged him more, hands slowly running down sides and resting on hips, while he felt Tim’s other hand slip around his waist.

Eventually they had to accept a simple fact of reality, that breathing was a necessity.

Thus they parted ever so slightly, their breaths slightly ragged as they tried to recollect it. It didn’t stop Evan though in tilting his head ever so slightly and shifting his face just that small bit, letting himself lightly kiss the corner of Tim’s mouth.

He wanted this.

He didn’t know if he could have this, or if he could for how long.

But he wanted it so badly.

The curse of having to remember the PR role was to remember that he was the charmer. The one with the dazzling smile and strong sense of duty, that’s supposed to win the hearts and support of the public… he wasn’t supposed to compromise it.

Just like Timothy, sold as the eligible bachelor alongside Harrison, having to play the role that that entailed. The screaming detail being ‘very much single’.

A brush against his jaw snapped him out of his thoughts, and his confused blue met gentle amber.

“Live in the now, _Henare_ ,” Tim said softly as he offered a small smile, “Just like any other ranger does.”

Evan gazed quietly at Tim for a moment, as if carefully weighing up his options, before settling on kissing Tim once more.

“Have you always been this manipulative, _Fear_?”

There was a soft chuckle before their lips were sealed together once more, an ‘only when I want something’ being uttered before the gap was completely closed.

With a small sound, Evan found himself wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist, pulling him enough that he went sliding off the table and onto his lap as he managed to sit down. He had to commend himself for not making both him and Tim end up sprawling on the floor by moving while being practically blind.

Tim didn’t seem to mind, settling for wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck as they continued the kiss for as long as they could. Parting yet again was something delayed to the last second, and even when it had been Tim apparently had decided on the best way to distract himself, slowly kissing a trail along Evan’s defined jaw.

The one thing Evan had to curse was the blond wearing a jumpsuit, that denied him in being able to slide his hands under Tim’s shirt, instead, he had to settle for continuing to hold Tim’s waist. Eventually, Tim had eased up and murmured softly into his ear.

“Your place or mine?”

It took Evan all of about three seconds to reply, “Mine.”

He’d send his apologies to Waimarie tomorrow morning, and resign to the probable fact he’ll be dealing with a nineteen-year-old that will never let him live this decision down. But the brunet was sure that give it a few years and she too would be debating on pulling this stunt on him.

He didn’t give Tim much of a chance to respond, instead of making him lock his legs around his waist by standing up. The look that action had earned made the brunet chuckle softly, settling for a kiss on Tim’s jaw before carrying him out of the bar.

All those shows and movies which made it all look so smooth the lead up to the bed? Evan was included to call bs on.

When he finally reached the room, some struggling to open the door alone meant he had to lower Tim. And while they remained without the mood killed, kissing and grabbing onto each other. There was a series of stumbles and struggles to kick off their standard issued boots.

And that damn jumpsuit of Tim’s had been a source of frustration once more, whereas Tim had eagerly been able to pull off his shirt. He couldn’t exactly pull off Tim’s outfit with the combined aspects. Instead, he settled for grabbing Tim and tossing him onto the single bed.

The blond had taken it mostly in his stride sitting up and slip the jumpsuit down while Evan climbed onto the bed, soon pressing his lips against his.

In the end Evan would wake to Tim’s legs tangled in his, and his arms wrapped around his waist. The position made the brunet for a moment recall those Koala’s he had held at Featherdale for that one photo shoot. In associating Tim to the fluffy marsupial, Evan had ticked some part of his own sense of humour, leaving him struggling to not laugh. Though feeling the blond in his arms shift a little definitely was a good motivator.

“Where you think your co-pilot went?” Tim murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

Smiling slightly Evan replied, “Probably spent the night with Lexis and Audrey.”

“She’s gonna be disgruntled,” Was the sing-songed reply, earning a chuckle.

“Worth it.”

The blond let out a small laugh, shifting a little to gently kiss Evan. The New Zealander smiling as he kissed back happily, a hand moving slowly to cup the blonde’s cheek. Later they’d trade a ‘what will we do’ with a ‘take each day as it comes’, before settling for living in the now once more. They would snuggle close to embrace the fact that they could get away with a sleep-in just this once.

This. Evan wanted this as many days as he could.

Even if it was this, this one good thing and nothing more.


End file.
